Darkest Knight infobase
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. Welcome to the Darkest Knight Infobase page! This site is dedicated to all information regarding The Darkest Knight, Book 1 of Lunarwolf79's Dark Times Saga. Here you will find information on all the characters, factions, places, religion, power groups, and spirituality covered in the story. If you would like to read the book itself, it can be found at ****to be edited****. This site is for reference purposes only, for those people who wish to go behind the scenes of the stories. Historical From here you can discover about the history of the world of The Dark Times saga and how it is recorded. Calendars Timeline (Ancient) Timeline (Modern) Click Darkest Knight: Historical For more information. Major Characters The following is a list of the major characters who are encountered in Darkest Knight, Book one of The Dark Times saga. Noctus is the main character of the story. A Selee Elf and a member of The Shadonian Knights, he is the last Elf in the land of Orlia at the start of the Saga. Lord Gruttath of The Red Skulls is a hugely powerful and skilled Orc warrior who has risen to the title of champion among his own people, The Red Skull Clan. At the start of the Saga he is sent by The Battlechief to eliminate Noctus. Ianna Brook Thomas Morsden Queen Shadina Prince Moonsfell Lunathian Minor Characters Grunthia of The Bloodmane Historical Characters Darkstrider Twilight The World The World in the Second Age was divided into three major continents. Each of these were home to one or more of Ashur or Ashen races and many battles of ideological, territorial and religious significance existed. On the map at the top of this page major cities are designated by a letter followed by a number (E1 designated as 'Elven City, number 1') and these are listed below: Aralcon Aralcon CH1 = The Changeling Capital city of Naddik CH2 = The Changeling city of Haddalis CH3 = The Changeling city of Laddinav Ath E1 = The (new) Elven Capital city of Dara-Vell(Eclipse) E3 = The Elven city of Tella'bei'skri(May'nai Keep) E4 = The Elven city of Dala'sheyeen (Goldenleaf) E5 = The Elven city of Dellis'sa'lei (Blackdawn) E6 = The Ruins of Vaguul'Sa (Darkholde) Orlia The Spirit Realm & The Art The Ashur Races Known collectively as 'The Older Races' or sometimes 'The Ancients', The Ashur were considered the first races to develop civilised society in the known world. They consist of five major races: The Elves (A.K.A: The Fair Folk) The Dwarves The Changelings The Draconians The Landris (Extinct) The Ashen Races 'The Younger Races' as they are collectively known comprise the five most dominant species that have risen to power since the deline of the Ashur. They are: The Humans The Orcs The Trolls The Centaur The Goblins Power Groups Elven 'Fair Folk' Power Groups: By the Second Age there were six notable forces within the Fair Folk infrastructure. These included: Elven: The Crimson Elite Elven: Goldenleaf Elven: Marauders Elven: The Rebellion (The Royal Guard) Elven: The Shadonian Order Elven: The Twilight Court More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Elven Power Groups Changeling Power Groups Changeling: Shrike Changeling: The Grey Changeling: The Unseen Human Power Groups: Human: Dunemen Human: Empire of The Dawn Human: Knights of The Blade Human: The Had'a'la Orc Power Groups: Orc: The Orc War Machine Orc: The Red Skulls Orc: The Ghostmakers Orc: The Stonegrip Orc: The Bloodmane Orc: The Green Fury Orc: The Spinebreakers Orc: The Fleshrpippers Orc: The Manbane Orc: The Dark Spirits Orc: The Nightstalkers Orc: The Claw of Dazresch Orc: The Ironclad Orc: The Lost Dwarven Power Groups: Dwarf: Cavernous Dwarf: Obsidian Dwarf: The Earthen Brotherhood Dwarf: The Hammers of Bronzeheir Dwarf: The Whitebeard Lords Centaur Power Groups Centaur: Pathfinders Centaur: Star Runners Centaur: Thunderhooves Centaur: The Crosspear Nomads Troll Power Groups Trolls: The Delath-Ni Trolls: The Sca'Rakk Draconian Power Groups Draconian: Eternum Draconian: The Emerald Stand Draconian: The Golden Goblin Power Groups Goblin: The Goblin Consortium Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Back to Dark Times Saga Infobase Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Category:Fan Fiction